Labur Mage Class
Skills Heal is a class skill for Labur Mages. Sacrificial Magic (Su) The Labur Mage draws much of their power from the ability to fuel their magic from the sacrificed life-force of other living things. At 1st level, the Labur Mage may sacrifice a creature of the Animal or Humanoid type that is helpless or of Tiny size and held in hand as a standard action. The method each mage uses to do so is individual and unique. They immediately gain a number of spell points equal to that creature’s Intelligence score. These spell points are automatically maintained until the mage's next turn, and they may maintain them longer by making a Concentration Check with a DC = 10 + Spell Points to be Maintained. These spell points may be used as if they were spell levels in order to cast a spell. This ability replaces Arcane School. Johann is a 10th level Labur Mage. He sacrifices a Human with an Intelligence score of 11, gaining 11 Spell Points. On his next turn he casts a Quickened Magic Missile as a fifth level spell without using a spell slot. This reduces his Spell Points to 6. He then casts a Wall of Force around him and his allies without using a spell slot. This reduces his Spell Points to 1. He ends his turn, and makes a DC 11 Concentration Check. He passes, so on his next turn he casts a Magic Missile without using a spell slot. Self-Fueling (Su) A Labur Mage may power his spells with his own vitality. Beginning at 2nd level, he may inflict one point of Constitution damage on himself as a free action and gain 20 spell points which behave as if they were gained using their Sacrificial Magic ability. The Constitution damage caused in this way cannot be healed by magical means. Flexible Sacrifice As they grow in power, the Labur Mage grows more versatile in what kinds of living things can power their magic. At 5th level, the Labur Mage gains the ability to use their Sacrificial Magic ability to draw strength from surrounding plant life. (As of now, this simply extends the ability to creatures of the Plant type. This may be expanded on later). This ability replaces the bonus feat gained at 5th level. Borrowed Blood (Su) As a point of necessity, Labur Mages must gain the ability to draw power from life without extinguishing it. At 10th level, a Labur Mage can collect life essence from a willing ally within 10 feet as a move action. Doing so causes one Constitution damage to the ally. This causes the Labur Mage to gain 10 Spell Points which behave as if they were gained using the Sacrificial Magic ability. This Constitution damage cannot be healed by magical means. This ability replaces the bonus feat gained at 10th level. Unlimited Sacrifice As they approach the peak of their power, the Labur Mage grows less discerning in where that power comes from. At 15th level, the Labur Mage may use their Sacrificial Magic ability on creatures of any type. This ability replaces the bonus feat gained at 15th level. Magical Resilience Extremely powerful Labur Mages have learned how to harness life energy in a way that does not inflict long lasting harm. At 20th level, all Constitution damage inflicted by their Self-Fueling and Borrow Blood abilities heals in 1 hour. This ability replaces the bonus feat gained at 20th level.